


A Not So Modest Proposal

by omega12596



Series: A Not So Passing Fancy [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-explicit reference to the loss of a child/ren, That time the Muse ran away with me, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega12596/pseuds/omega12596
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper may have survived her first year in Kirkwall, and maybe she's the Champion, and perhaps she's about to marry Viscount Hawke... But that doesn't mean she's ready to sit back and bask in the easy life. Because really, since when was life ever easy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Modest Proposal

"Piper, dear, are you certain you're well enough to go through with this?"

I gave Leandra a warm smile, covering the hand she'd laid on my shoulder with my own talon-tipped fingers. _Still not quite used to that._

"I'm sure. I know it's only been a few days since..." I let the words trail off and her fingers tightened, offering support. "But if Nevarr and I tried to reschedule, I think Bran might collapse in a fit and never be right again. And your son swears he needs the man."

She grinned. "Not that anyone will know what you've been through. You look breathtakingly stunning."

I tilted my head back to look on her with my eyes instead of at her reflection. "Thanks. Is everyone else ready?"

She nodded and gently brushed an imaginary piece of hair from my cheek. "They are. All three of them. Oh, Piper, I don't think there are words enough to tell you how very dear you are to me. I've never seen my son so happy, to have both the other half of his soul and the keeper of his heart whole and alive."

"You're going to make me cry, Leandra. And ruin all your lovely makeup."

I turned my face back to the mirror, took in the pale lavendar gown, the skin shimmering with diamond dust, and had never felt more beautiful in my life. 

The soft tap of knuckles against the door sounded the curtain call. "Messere Piper, we are ready."

I pushed up from my chair, wrapping Leandra's hand around the curve of my elbow. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

"Absolutely."

The garden where Hawke and I had held our engagement party was transformed into our wedding chapel. Rows upon rows of invited guest, nobility and commoner, were filled to bowing. I hesitated a moment as Nevarr's mother and I stepped onto the long, golden carpet laid out between myelf and my soon-to-be husband.

Fenris stepped from the shadows, and my breath caught as I took him in. He was truly beautiful, in black and deep violet, his feet bare and his eyes dancing as they registered me. I bent a bit, gave and received a kiss from Leandra as soft music began to play. An usher led the Lady Amell to her place and I wrung my hands as my elf came to my side.

"Would that it were I awaiting you there." His voice was soft and my heart clenched.

"If you don't want this, I'll leave right now."

He smiled at me, reached out to cup my jaw. I turned my face into the caress, greedy for the touch of him.

"No. Hawke is right. This benefits us all. I do not need the Chantry to tell me I belong to you. I know this truth in the depths of my bones, it pulses with each beat of my heart."

"The feeling is mutual, Fenris." I hadn't said the 'l'-word since I'd woken after the attack on Anders. Despite everything, I knew part of the elf was too unsure, still thought so little of himself, that hearing that phrase caused a raw place in his emotions.

I had, however, been true to my promise. Though I didn't push, physically or emotionally, I stopped avoiding him. I went to his mansion, ate with him, found him in the Hanged Man. I didn't spend every moment at his side, but I made damn sure Fenris couldn't hide away from me... or himself.

"It is time."

It was my turn to curve fingers over the bend of an arm. My turn to let my elf guide me to Hawke, Anders dressed to match and at his side. As we approached Elthina, I turned to Fenris and kissed him, deeply, before watching him step to his place at the right side of my position, a mirror to Anders.

There were murmurs and hushed gasps at the way Fenris and I parted, but I mentally flipped off the collective. When I turned back to face Hawke, I saw the smile on his lips light up his eyes, mischief and pleasure making his emerald gaze glow. He held his hand out to me and I took it, head high, taking in every beloved feature of Nevarr's face.

The rest of the assembly, hell even the Grand Cleric and her words, faded away. I looked at Hawke, at Anders - handsome, healthy, and whole - felt the intensity of Fenris and tears began to pool at the edges of my eyes. I was surrounded by love, filled with it, and gave it back without reservation.

"As the Maker wills, may the union of Nevarr and Piper be blessed with plenty, may it last into the Fade, and may they never be parted."

"Praise the Maker." Everyone chanted the appropriate response, even I, and as Elthina gave her final nod, the official blessing on the marriage, I stepped into Hawke.

"You may kiss your bride."

He laughed and took my lips, hot and soft and fully. I smiled and beckoned his tongue to tangle with mine even as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. This wasn't part of the Chantry ceremony, but it was a piece of earth, a piece of my ceremony, and I gave myself to it with passion.

A throat clearing and several chuckles, followed by a shrill whistles and more laughter, finally separated Nevarr and I and we turned to acknowledge the guests. Applause rose, bringing a genuine smile to my mouth as Fenris and Anders moved behind us. The Senechal approached, the Viscount's crown carried by a city guard on a velvet pillow.

Nevarr dipped to one knee beside me as Bran took the crown and held it up for the public to see. "Do you, Nevarr Hawke, swear to protect the city of Kirkwall, from all enemies within and without?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold the office of Viscount with integrity and honor?"

"I do."

"Then as the Maker wills, rise, and accept your place as Viscount of Kirkwall."

"Praise be to the Maker!" 

The swell of happiness that rolled from the crowd might have floored a lesser person, but I accepted it, let it wash over me. The city rejoiced at its new leader, they were genuinely joyous about his marriage and his place among them. It felt great to me, I could only imagine how good it must have been for Nevarr to know an entire city-state held such respect for him.

With his crown in place, Hawke lifted his palms in a request for silence. The people responded and when he was certain all could hear, he spoke.

"Kirkwall. I am honored to be your Viscount and I give you my word I give all I have to make certain we are properous and protected. With that in mind, I invite you, all of you, to feast with my new bride and I, to dance and make merry, for the rest of this day is for celebration and not work. Senechal?"

"The gates of the Keep are open, your Excellency."

"Come, eat and drink to your heart's content! Criers, spread the word, all are welcome in my house this day - be they common or noble." Nevarr smiled broadly as the people cheered and I watched several young boys take off from the garden at top speed, sure to tell everyone from Hightown to Darktown that Viscount Hawke was feeding the city.

He turned to me, holding my hand tight, and led us down the golden path. I reached out for Fenris, who hesitated only a moment before pairing his fingers with my own. Nevarr chuckled and did likewise with Anders, the mage laughing softly himself as he was pulled abreast of Hawke.

Blissfully happy, I tilted my head back and giggled up at the Thedosian sun, ready to begin the next chapter of this very strange life I had. My first act: Delivering those heads, and a blatant warning to the Knight-Commander. I protected what was mine and it would be good for the woman to understand exactly what that meant.


End file.
